


Please

by knaveofmogadore



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Emotional Abuse, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Human AU, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, I'm a terrible person, Incest, M/M, Neglect, PLEASE DON'T HATE ME FOR WHAT I DID TO WILL I'M SORRY, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Threats, Trauma, blame please-dont-notice-me-sensei on tumblr if it weren't for them this wouldn't have been written, minos is a pedophile, sally jackson is a saint, triggering content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3545894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knaveofmogadore/pseuds/knaveofmogadore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people have good lives. Some people have crappy lives. Some people have wonderful lives. Some people's lives get dragged down to hell when they're six.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stop

**Author's Note:**

> this is the intro chapter, and can be skipped if it is triggering for you. please be nice to yourself and don't force yourself to read it. Lee's point of view during sexual abuse, monologue, and I tried to water down the graphic as much as I could.

Will and Michael, they don't remember dad. But I do, and he wasn't like this. I remember laughter and a guitar and bedtime stories. I remember being able to eat dinner every night and not worrying about having to be quiet as this asshole shoves my face down into the sheets. I remember not worrying about being good and obedient so that he doesn't hurt Michael when I get home, so he doesn't lock Will in the cabinet again. I remember not cringing every time someone touched me, asked about a bruise, or made a loud noise. I remember normal like my brothers don't. I know that the hand running up my leg, his sour beer breath in my mouth, that's not normal. The pain in my shoulder, that's not ok, and neither is the fact that he's ripping me bare with my baby brother in the other room doing homework, or the fact that a forty year old man is touching me there and it hurts and it needs to stop, but it won't, because Michael has enough bruises already and Will can't miss anymore school. I can't breath because my faced is to the mattress and he's crushing me, and then something's bleeding and tearing but I can't scream because Will's home and he's only twelve and he's so innocent still. Laying there like I'm dead and praying that he doesn't last much longer than this, because Michael will be home soon and I can't ever let him see me like this, ever. I bite the sheets and stifle a sob because crying only makes it worse on all of us and I can't let him win, not with this. Staying still as possible when he finishes and leaves, something leaking out and its not blood and I can feel it running down my legs, and then I'm curling into a ball because I just can't face the world right now, I can't. I finally let go of the sobs, the shaking, because he's not here and Will can't hear me because he's blasting the TV again. Hopefully he falls asleep. Half-heartedly, I hope he never wakes up. Forcing myself to get to the shower before my brother sees, to turn it on and get everything out and hope that nothing's permanent. Hoping that nothing's damaged because there's no going to the hospital, and no matter what my body tells me I'm not ready to die. Choking on tears at the bottom of the shower because now he's home and I waited too long and now Michael will know, he'll get pissed and he'll get hurt and it'll be all my fault. Then he's here, he's turning off the shower and he's wrapping me up in a towel. Michael gets me into bed and I don't think I've ever loved him more because he's quiet, he's gentle and comforting, and for once he's not mad. He's just my brother and now he'll help Will with his homework and I get too rest. He kisses my forehead and he leaves and I get to let the blackness take me because today, just for today, they're safe.


	2. Don't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter was supposed to sound angry and not like a panic attack but it's Lee so what did i expect to write really. First person pov because I need practice, and that's the only way that I feel that I can really give this concept justice. Lou Ellen comes in here in case that interest you. Michael's pov

Three things happened today that lead to me getting my ass kicked by the captain of the co-ed lacrosse team, La Rue. It's really not fair though, with her buddies holding me down its not that good of a fight to begin with. It's pretty easy to kick someone's ass when you're holding them face down to the concrete. Anyway, back to this morning.....

English is undoubtedly my favorite class, because A, there was no one in first period that felt like it was their business to ask about whatever new bruise or mark I had that day and B, it was the most quiet room I had been in my entire life and all I did was read. That's all there was, quiet and reading, and I loved it. Of course, anything i come to enjoy has its drawbacks eventually. This time it came in the form of someone that pissed me off that morning almost as much as the drunkard has pissed me off the night before. 

Chris came waltzing in before last bell, laughing and yelling and basically reminding me of poker nights at home that I'd rather forget. Behind him comes his second cousin or something, Luke, who looks like a bad idea walking, and also like he's about to strangle Chris on the spot. Never did say i had a problem with Luke. But, i did have a problem with his cousin. A long-standing problem, involving his fat mouth and bruises on will that didn't come from Minos.

Chris is still there spewing bulshit five minutes after the bell rang, and saying things that made Travis, Luke's brother that sat a row back from me off to the left, give his brother pleading looks to get him the fuck out. I noticed Travis especially, he sticks out like a sore thumb this morning, because he seemed more uncomfortable than most of the class. If i was the embodiment of pissed off then he was anxiety. Luke seemed as in tune with his brother as i was, because he tapped on Chris' shoulder and told him it was time to go.

Chris leered, and I mean villan style sneering. It made him look like a first grade punk, and I wish i would have told him so. Things got a little late for that though, because what he said next made things go a little out of hand. Was it partly my fault? Maybe not, maybe so, but you just don't say those kinds of things and not expect your ass to get kicked. Laws of nature.

"Aw, why? Is your little faggot brother uncomfortable? Do you want me to leave so he cry and cut himself in peace?"

Now I know you won't believe me, but I have a bit of a hero complex. That's probably what makes dad so pissed off all the time. Poor Travis had only come out last month, I had heard him do it behind the school to his brothers when was walking home. I don't know how it spread the school, since Luke doesn't like to spread rumors and Conner would never out his brother like that. They were practically attached at the hip. As for the second thing, we'd all seen it. Clothes don't hide everything, I should know. That never gives you an excuse to bully someone though, ever. Thank god Luke knew that, or else he would have stopped me. Although, part of me, the Lee as my inner voice part of me, kind of wishes that he did. Pity that voice didn't come until about an hour after I stood up and confronted an asshole twice my size.

"Why don't you pay attention to someone who can kick your ass for once."

My thoughts after that sentence? Lee is going to murder me. This is how it's going to end. I'm going to get expelled with straight A's and an assault charge, and Lee's going to lose his fragile mind. Did I feel guilty about that? Yeah, a little bit, but not enough to back down from that god damn yellow sneer. This was for Travis dammit, and maybe, just a little bit for Will. I'm not letting him deal with this shit. 

"I hope you don't mean yourself short stack, I might end up stepping on ya."

He was right in my face, and I couldn't decide whether it irked me that he had to bend down, or if it gave me a grim satisfaction that he thought I was worth the effort. His breath smelled like shit though, and it was making me sick since was the only thing I was breathing in. I caught sight of Travis out of the corner of my eye, and he looked as white as a sheet. He also looked like he was on the verge of coming to my rescue, and that's when I decided that this could be dealt with later, when he wasn't around for Chris to harass. The last thing he needed was to get hurt, or worse, give this bastard another reason to hate him. 

"Just get the fuck out." 

"Make me."

Again with that yellow sneer, the Luke decided enough was enough and he grabbed onto his shoulder, pulling him back. He looked ready to say something, before the teacher came in ten minutes late with Starbucks. 

"Chris dear get out of my class before I call mars bar down here and tell him where you've been for the last ten minutes."

Mrs. Aphrodite said it sweetly, but she left no room for argument. After all, we'd all seen her break up that fight with her stiletto last month. He just sneered and shrugged Luke's hand off his shoulder, sauntering out like he was leaving of his own free will. Luke gave me an apologetic look, like his cousin being an asshole was his fault. He found his seat while Mrs. Aphrodite informed the history teacher that he had a wayward student on the loose. There were lots of rumors, but we all figured that they were having a thing behind the woodshop teacher's back. 

 

Now I I'll fast forward to lunch because I kept my head on my shoulders till then.


End file.
